


Family - Alex Summers

by penguinanna16



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, For the love of God, I mean it doesn't happen in this story but, Spoilers, X-Men: Apocalypse - Freeform, X-Men: Apocalypse Spoilers, it is mentioned, summers family, u get it right???????, whateva you've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinanna16/pseuds/penguinanna16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scott's powers suddenly manifest during school, he seeks the help of the two people he trusts the most. </p><p>(And also some extra fluffy stuff because I'm like that)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family - Alex Summers

**Author's Note:**

> Summers fam. No warnings, really. 
> 
> Except if you haven't seen X-Men: Apocalypse-- in that case don't read the note before the third part. It's for your own good.
> 
> Enjoy.

"Hello?"

" _Who is it?_ " Alex mouthed, his mouth full of cooked chicken, to his fiancee, who was holding the phone to her ear.

"This is Y/N, Alex's fiancee.." She clarified to whoever was on the other line. "Yes. Hi."

Alex studied her movements to try and decipher who it was she was talking to.

"Oh my- Really?" Her eyes bulged out and her brow crinkled. "Is he alright?" She asked in worry, and waited to listen to what the person had to say. "Yes. I under- Yes, I understand. We'll be there as soon as possible. Okay. Goodbye."

She hastily hung up the phone and grabbed her peacoat off the nearby hanger. 

"Who was on the phone?" Alex asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Scott's principal. We need to get down there," She explained fretfully, and Alex stood up from his seat at the table. "His.. powers seemed to have manifested during school."

 

* * *

 

Alex used his hands to guide his blindfolded little brother to the car, Y/N right beside them. 

"I didn't even get to eat lunch." Scott mumbled, and with Alex's assistance plopped down into the car seat.

"We have some chicken left over from our lunch you can have, don't worry," Y/N offered. Scott pursed his lips lightly.

"Thank you."

"So," Alex began, sitting down behind the steering wheel and checking his mirrors. "What happened?"

Scott let out a breath. As he explained what happened, Alex listened attentively, as did Y/N. Something about Scott's story seemed extremely familiar, and Alex knew exactly what it was--his own powers had manifested in an inconvenient (and also very dangerous) way as well when he was only a bit younger than Scott was then.

"Do the folks know?" Alex asked bluntly, jaw clenching just  _thinking_ about his bigot parents that had kicked him out just after it was discovered that he was a mutant.

"No." Scott answered plainly. "Every time I open my eyes, laser beams come out. You know I couldn't call them, they'd.."

"I know." Alex licked his lips.

"You're not taking me back there, are you?" Scott asked hurriedly, placing his hands on each of the two front seats to steady himself. "Because if you do I'm gonna have a really hard time explaining this to mom and dad- "

"No, no, 'course not. You're staying with us." Alex decided, glancing over to Y/N skeptically since he hadn't asked her if she was okay with Scott living with them, but she just nodded in agreement. "How 'bout this, we take you home, and tomorrow we'll take you out to meet my old friend-- he specializes in helping mutants."

"A boarding school?" Scott scoffed.

"Not a _boarding school_ , we're not just dropping you there and taking off." Alex dismissed, gripping the steering wheel tight. "We'll go and see what he can do to help you, but we're not gonna leave you there."

"There's even a guy there that might be able to make you some glasses or something, so you can open your eyes and not.. you know." Y/N trailed off, cringing. "He designs planes and studies DNA in his free time. I doubt glasses will be a problem."

"Yeah," Alex chuckled, knowing. "It'll be weird seeing him again."

"Last time I saw him he was all blue. I wonder if he ever fixed that," Y/N smiled, reminiscing.

"You need anything from your room before we go back to ours?" Alex asked over his shoulder. "Besides clothes, you can just wear mine."

"Uh, no." Scott answered. "Thank you. Not just for.. offering to get my stuff but- also for letting me, uh, stay with you." Scott said timidly, not used to feeling shy. 'You, too, Y/N."

"It's no problem, Scott." Y/N smiled. "I think you'll like this place we're taking you to. It's a lot better than it sounds."

"It's where Y/N and I met," Alex added. "Before we were shipped out to Cuba in funny yellow suits to defeat this guy who wanted to start World War III."

"That is true." Y/N affirmed.

Scott let out a laugh.

"You think Xavier's shaved his head yet?" Alex asked, directed to Y/N.

"Oh, not a chance. Like he'd ever let Hank touch his  _precious_ hair." Y/N chuckled.

Scott listened from the back seat as Alex and his fiancee bantered back and forth, and found it ironic how he felt more at home with these two people that his parents had  _sworn_ were violent outcasts to society than he had ever felt at home. Suddenly, going to Alex's mutant-fixer friend didn't sound all too bad.

 

* * *

 

 

Scott was off chasing his crush Jean around in his infatuated stupor, leaving Y/N and Alex to roam around the outside of the school after visiting with everyone.

"Reminds me of someone I know," Y/N gestured to Scott, who was standing in front of Jean as she was sat at the base of a tree. Alex scoffed.

"Please. I wasn't that obvious." Alex insisted and Y/N scrunched up her nose.

"Eh..." She trailed off teasingly, and he bumped her with his shoulder.

"Come on. I was not that bad. I didn't follow you around like that."

"You followed me into the girl's restroom, remember that?" Y/N reminded him.

"I will never forget Moira's face. _'What are you doing in here?! You aren't a lady!'_ " He mocked the CIA agent. 

Y/N laughed with glee. "Gosh, we were so young." She shook her head. "I remember you helped me train over there, and you almost set me on fire over there, and you asked me to be your girlfriend right over there."

"I remember that. I was scared out of my _mind_." Alex confessed.

"Scared? Of me?" Y/N rose her eyebrows.

"Scared you'd say no." 

"I could never had said no." Y/N grinned. "And look at us now. We're getting married."

"Yes, we are." Alex paused their strides to grab Y/N's hands and hold them close to his chest, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Y/N grinned lazily. "Love you."

"Love you too-"

"Gross, Alex." Scott commented as he walked by, his eyes shielded by his new red sunglasses.

"Don't think we didn't see you almost fall into the lake trying to get Jean's attention." Alex backfired. Scott rolled his eyes and kept on his way. Y/N chuckled at the pair of brothers she was privileged to call her family.

 

* * *

 

 

_(dont read the note after this if you havent seen the movie yet)_

_(this is after apocalypse tries to fuck everything up) (also alex isnt dead in this story) (neither is he dead in my heart) (rest in peace)_

 

"Today's the day, bro," Scott smirked, patting his older brother on the back. Alex nodded with a smile, fixing his tie. "You ready?"

"Yeah, 'think so." Alex responded uneasily, bouncing back and forth on his feet. He looked where everyone was seated, waiting for the ceremony to start, and the corners of his lips twitched up at the sight of familiar faces like Charles, Sean, Peter, even Hank. 

"You don't sound too convinced." Scott snorted. "What's up?"

"I'm just kind of scared, you know?" Alex shrugged. "No, you don't know, you're still a baby."

"Shut up." Scott groaned. "Why are you scared?"

"I don't know, just, what if she changes her mind? What if she doesn't want this?" 

"I wouldn't worry about that." Scott brushed it off. "Y/N's amazing, really. You guys are great together, even if you are a little gross sometimes."

Alex chuckled. "You really think so?"

"Hell yeah. She's nice and smart and funny and hot- " Scott let out an  _oof_ after being hit in the stomach with the back of Alex's hand for that comment, "- sorry. But really, she's really great, and she loves you a lot, and you're lucky to have her. She's like the sister I never had."

Alex smiled at his brother's words. "Thanks, Scotty. 't means a lot."

"Any time, bro." Scott smiled. "Now, you ready to go get married, groom?"

"I'm ready, best man." Alex grinned. "I'm ready."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
